Whispers in the trees
by Gaara's Desert Rose-Hasame
Summary: [One shot]Searching for your loved one is never easy, but what if they were right above you? EnvyXOC


Ok, this just came to me in the middle of the night (if you count 1 in the morning night.) This is a one-shot and is my first. I thought it would be cute if Envy finally found a girl for himself. And im a fangirl, so, no Duh i put myself in it, sry. I just think Envy is way Kawaii and beyond sweet, even though his a sin and luvs to kill ppl Ive got a thing for killers, (example, Gaara of the Desert from Naruto) I read only the manga, and am pretty far, and i saw the anime and saw the difference beteen Envy's personalities. Im following the manga version, just so u know.

Whispers through the trees

Almost soundless footsteps wandered slowly through a small forest, searching. Green hair whipped around at a cracking sound. Violet eyes scanned a nearby grove of bushes. No movement. Walking quietly towards a close tree, the male looked up in the tree, searching for the familiar red hair. Not seeing it in the leaves, Envy searched the other trees and bushes. The bush next to him shuddered. The sin turned quickley to see a mouse scamper out from under it's green leaves. Sighing in frustration and amusment, Envy regained his search. Suddenly, the familiar quirky squeal was heard, and a figure jumped down from a tree above him and landed on his back. Envy stumbled, but regained his balance, hoisting the girl on his back, piggyback style.

"I got you!" said the feminin voice in his ear, teasing him.

"I dont think you get the point of this game, Hasame." Envy faked a grumble and looked over his shoulder at the red-headed girl, her blue/silvery eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, well, this was more fun." she sort of explained, giggling. She hopped off his back and hugged him from behind. Envy grinned wickedly, and poked her on the head with his index finger.

"You're It." he said proudly, planting his hands on his hips. The short girl let go and pouted.

"Aww, no fair." she whined, looking into Envy's violet eyes.

"That'e the rules. Now go count." He grinned and ran off. Hasame beamed and rested her head against the tree's bark, shut her eyes and began counting.

"1..2..3..4..5..6.." she said aloud.

"SLOWER!" called a voice.

"You go hide!" Hasame laughed and covered her eyes completely.

Envy looked around for a good hiding spot, and found a pretty high tree. The first branch was just in his reach. Hasame could never reach it even if she tried. The sin jumped easily and scaled the tree to its fifth branch and sat there, waitng.

"96...97...98...99...100! I'm coming!" she yelled into the silent forest. The red haired girl ran southwards, remembering the sounds of her favourite sins footsteps had headed not too long ago. Hasame looked around and searched bushes and climbed trees in search of Envy. She walked and saw a huge tree, the first branch was higher than she could reach her arms. Squinting, she saw the flash of purple eyes, looking at her teasingly.

"Aw come on! No fair! You know I can't reach you up there! You...you...argh. Fine." She complained, and looked for a small boulder to give her a boost. Spotting one near a red bush, she dragged and pushed it over, taking a long time. Finally, panting, Hasame hitched up her black skirt and climbed up the rock and stretched her black gloved arm to the first branch. Pulling herself up, the girl sat on the branch, already tired. It was late, the moon had been up already for a long time. She sighed and brushed her red hair out of her eyes. The blue eyed girl spotted a long vine, grabbed it and pulled her hair into a ponytail and tied it with the vine. Satisfied with the crude ponytail, she looked up and saw Envy leaning against the trunk, swining his legs back and forth from the branch, looking down at her, grinning.

"Dont you move! I'm still coming!" Hasame called up.

Grumbling, she jumped and grabbed the second branch, and the rest was easy. She sat down beside Envy on the branch and was about to touch him, when he smirked and jumped to the ground with ease.

"Hey! I said not to move! You get back here Envy! rawr..." Hasame yelled angrily at the sin below her. It was much easier to climb down then it was to get up. Jumping like a cat down from each branch, she landed on her bare feet on the leaf covered forest floor. She pounced on Envy once again and this time, the green haired male fell face first in the leaves.

"Wait! Time out time out!" he yelled, spitting out rotten leaves.

"No way. I got you, and you know it." She stradled herself on him like she was riding a horse and laughed, her red hair coming loose from it's make-shift ponytail. Envy rolled over and sat up, Hasame nearly falling off. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, the girl rested her head on his shoulder. Envy nipped her ear affectionally. The red head giggled and blew on his neck, sending shivers down his skin.

"Lets go back. I'm tired." Suggested Hasame, not moving from Envy's lap.

"Well, you gotta move, or we can't." pointed out the sin, tilting his head to the side.

"Too sleepy." muttered the girl stubbornly.

"Fine, I'll wake you up." said Envy and he tickled her right on her sides.

Hasame screamed and squealed, rolling off of him and squirmed on the ground, Envy's fingers finding the spot she was most ticklish.

"D-damn you! S-stop! I'll g-get off! Stop it En-vy!" she squeaked, trying to swat his hands away.

"You're already off." he stated, not giving up the tickling spree.

"T-then S-STOP!" she squealed and punched him weakly in the stomach.

Laughing, Envy stopped and helped Hasame to her feet. She brushed off some dead leaves from her bare shoulders, and fixed her black crop top. Her short skirt fluttered around her knees. Looking up at Envy, Hasame smiled and intertwined her small fingers into his. The two walked out of the forest in silence.

Times like this weren't rare, but Envy knew that Hasame didn't like to show too much affection in public, so they containted themselved for when they were alone. He loved the warmth from her hands in his. Hasame rested her head on his shoulder, her long red hair mingling with his green locks. Envy leaned down and kissed her on the lips, she did the same.

Love was indeed the greatest thing in the whole world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok! Thank you for readin my FIRST EVER one shot! And yes, this is beyond OOC, because who would ever think that Envy would fall in love? And laugh? Besides the evil laugh he does quite often. So! I would appreciate reviews! And please dont point out the OOCness, i realise that. Dont be Captain Obvious to me. I just enjoed this and luved writing it! I might make a series of oneshots! Wouldn't that be cool, eh? so, yeah. Luved this one. Later! And dont forget, REVIEW!


End file.
